Ready, Set, Don't Go
by kimtom4eva
Summary: Oneshot songfic from Tommy's POV, his final thoughts as Kim is leaving for Florida.


**Ready, Set, Don't Go**

**Disclaimer: The song used is Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus. I do not own the song or the characters. I am not profiting from this in any way, it's purely for entertainment.**

**Summary: Oneshot fanfic from Tommy's view as Kim is leaving for Flordia. It starts from the command center when Kim decides to leave. Everything else is Tommy's POV.**

"_Rangers as I speak to you now, my thoughts and feelings are divided. Kimberly you have been a proud warrior and have defended our planet valiantly, yet the opportunity that lies before you is much too difficult for you to ignore."_

"Zordon you don't have to worry, I thought about it. I'm not going to go to Florida"

"Kim are you sure?" Tommy asked

"Do you realize what your giving up?" Billy asked

"I do, this has been a dream my whole entire life; but when I became a power ranger I made some promises, and one of them was to stand by you guys."

"Kim you also promised to be true to yourself" Tommy said

"_Tommy is right Kimberly this is an experience which will prove invaluable, not only to yourself but also to us. Someday when you return, you will be an even more effective power ranger"_

"I really want to go" Kim said looking to the other rangers "But only if it's okay with you guys.

"Look, I don't want to loose you Kim" Tommy said "But I just can't sit back and watch you give this up, it wouldn't be fair."

"We'll always be here for you Kim" Adam said

"_Even though your not with us, you will always be a power ranger in our eyes"_

"Zordon what are we going to do without a pink ranger" Tommy asked

"Yeah, I'm sure Rita's already thinking of a way to get revenge" Aisha added.

"_I am sure that you are correct Aisha"_

"Zordon, there is somebody out there that can take my place" Kim said "Someone who would make an amazing power ranger….Alpha"

"Ayiyiyiyiyi, this is so emotional" the robot said as he pushed some button on the console and Katherine was teleported in. "Hi, everyone" she said

"I hope its okay Zordon, I asked Alpha and Kat to be ready in case you guys got me to change my mind." Kimberly said

"_Kimberly, once again you have demonstrated wisdom beyond your years."_

"Thanks, Zordon"

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**And I've gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams to big for this town **

**And she needs to give 'em a shot**

**Whatever they are**

The whole gang had thrown a last minute surprise party for Kim earlier this morning to say their goodbyes. Now it was just Kim and Tommy in front of the house she had shared with her mom for as long as she could remember. Tommy was rearranging her car for the third time as she locked the door again and walked down the steps for the last time. He just stared at her as he thought about all the obstacles they had overcome in the last three years and all the challenges they had faced together. He wanted so badly for her to be happy, so he told her to follow her dreams.

"Well this is the last one" she said with a smile as she handed him another box.

"Another one, Kim honestly, do you know how many times I've had to repack this car?"

"Hey I'm gonna be far away from home, I just keep thinking of things I might need. Besides Cosmo says you should let your man do things for you to keep him happy" Kim said

"Oh is that what Cosmo says?" Tommy asked sarcastically as squeezed the last box into the backseat. "Not really, but sounds like something they'd write" she said with a laugh. He forced himself to laugh with her, even though his heart was breaking at thought of her being so far away. Tommy placed his arms around her and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm gonna miss you beautiful" he said, he wanted so bad to cry but he wouldn't do it in front of her, he couldn't let her see what he was really feeling.

**Looks like she's all ready to leave**

**Nothing left to pack**

**Ain't no room for me in that car **

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

**Gotta Gotta be strong**

"Hey no good-byes, remember, we agreed" Kimberly said "It's just see you later" she said as a tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I know, besides you'll be calling me in an hour to come fix your car because it broke down under the weight of all this stuff" he said as he pulled away and glanced at the full car. "Thomas Oliver, that's mean" Kim said, trying not to laugh as she smacked his arm.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you laugh, who's going to look out for you like that without me around, huh" he joked.

"Oh I'm sure I'll manage. You and Jason taught me well remember? And I know if I get sad or home sick your only phone call away. So, it's time for me to go, right. I have to do this for myself?" she half asked unsure of herself.

**She's at the startin' line the rest of her life **

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings**

**Before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready, get set, don't go**

"I mean this is what I've wanted, what I've dreamed of my entire life. I have the chance of a life time, most girls would kill to be in my position, right" she asked. Tommy just smiled, he knew her better than anyone. She was nervous, not sure if she was making the right decision. She always started rambling when she got nervous; it was one of many little things that made him fall so in love with her.

**She says things are falling in place**

**Feels like they're falling apart**

**I painted this big old smile on face**

**To hide my broken heart**

**If only she knew**

For a slight moment Tommy wondered if she wanted him to tell her to stay. He wondered if this was what she really wanted or if she was only going because they had encouraged her to do so. Would she stay if he told her that he didn't want her to go? But as quickly as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it back out. It was selfish; he knew if he told her to stay he would never be able to live with himself and would always wonder if she would resent him for it.

**This is where I don't say **

**What I want so bad to say**

**This is where I want to**

**But I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**And spreadin' her wings**

"Yes Kim, you're doing the right thing and you don't need me to tell you that. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You know what you want and you go for it. I'm proud of you, no matter what. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. You're going to Florida and you're going to train harder than you've ever trained in your life, then you're going to go to the pan globals and win the gold; and I'll be in that audience cheering you on, because I love you" Tommy said fighting back the tears "All I want, is to make all your dreams come true, but I can't do this for you. I'll be here to support you, whatever you need but it has to be you. If you don't go then you'll regret it, maybe not tomorrow and maybe not next month but somewhere down the road you will. So you have to get in that car and drive away from me and drive away from angel grove, and when you're ready to come back, I'll still be here…always….no regrets"

"No regrets" Kim repeated as she kissed him one last time. Though his words were tearing him apart, they seemed to calm her. "I love you" she said as he opened the car door.

"I love you too" he said as she sat in the driver's seat and took a deep breath as she pulled the door shut.

**She's at the startin' line the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings **

**Before she hits that open road **

**Baby get ready, get set, don't go**

"Promise you'll call me when you stop for the night and let me know where you are" Tommy said as she started the car.

"I promise, good-bye my white Tiger"

"See you later beautiful" Tommy said putting emphasis on the first part.

"Right, I'm sorry, I forgot….see you later" Kim said with a smile.

Tommy watched as she pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. When he could no longer see her car in the distance he got into his car and finally broke down and let out all the feeling he had kept inside. While he knew she loved him, and that he truly meant every word he had said; he also knew they were young and there was no way to predict what might happen. "Please don't leave me beautiful" he said as the sobs wracked his body "Please don't go."

**She's at the startin' line the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waitin' on my blessings**

**Before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready, get set, please don't go**

Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. I know I haven't written anything in awhile but I'm trying to get back into it. I hope to start updating my other stories again very soon. Much love to everyone and as always please R&R!!! And if any of you video makers out there want to make a video for the fic, I would love to see it.


End file.
